Teensy tiny Nordics
by strongwolf4
Summary: Denmark messes up, (what's new?) and accidently turns himself and all the Nordics into children! And a certain brit has to watch them. But how can England keep this kids under control; especially Denmark? Well, let the adventure of babysitting begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Norway, I can't get the damn spell to work!"

"Try this." Norway replied, giving England a venus fly trap, "It should work."

"Thanks." England replied, dropping the plant into the black pot. It seemed to work, because it already turned orange. A nice smell emanated from the liquid. England sniffed the air and grinned, "It kinda smells like fruit punch."

"Yeah. It does smell kinda good. England, I'm going to go to the basement to get more eye of newt. I'll be back in a jiffy." Norway said, walking away. England shrugged and stood, staring at the sudden liquid. Wow, it really did smell good.

"England, can you come down here? I need help I can't find it." Norway called from the basement.

"Coming!" England howled, making his way to the basement. He stopped and thought for a moment. Should he leave the spell there unguarded? Eh, would touch it? They should know not to touch such a thing. He shrugged and continued to make his way downstairs.

He was wrong. Obviously.

A certain Danish nation slammed Norway's door open. He grinned and looked around, "Norge! I came over to help you make a butter cake!"

He waited for a reply, but there was no answer. He rose an eyebrow, "Norge?"

No other reply. Wow, Norway wasn't always this quiet. Ok maybe that's an understatement. He's usually quiet and we all know that. Denmark grew curious. " _Nooooorrrggeee!_ You hiding?"

When no other answer, he just walked in. He sniffed the air. Something smelled good! He walked to the kitchen and found a black pot sitting on the table. "Ooh! Is that fruit punch?"

He glanced into it a grinned, "Cool!" And like the dumb person he is, he grabbed a spoon and tasted it. His eyes shined bright like a doitsu (I'M SO SORRY)

"That's so good!" He beamed, releasing a tear. He took a few more spoonful's. Suddenly he heard the front door open. He turned and saw the familiar faces of Finland, Sweden, and Iceland walk inside.

"Norway! We got your text! We came to see this.." He checked his phone, " _life changing spell?_ "

"That sounds stupid." Sweden grumbled. Finland just shrugged.

"Well, I don't want to make Norway mad, so-….Denmark what are you doing here? And what are you drinking?"

He grinned, "This fruit punch Norge made! It's amazing! Try some!"

Finland rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's fruit punch?"

"Yes it is. It tastes like _magic._ " He beamed. The other two rose an eyebrow.

"Moron. You shouldn't touch what isn't yours." Sweden growled. Denmark just laughed.

"Moron? That's an understatement." Iceland growled.

"Guys, come on! It's good!"

Finland shrugged. "I'm kinda thirsty. I'll have a sip."

"If wife has one, I'll have one."

"I'm not your-!"

"If everyone's doing it, I'll have a cup."

"Get me a cup." Sweden snarled to Denmark.

"Kay!" Denmark raced to the cabinets and got them cups. When he got them back, he put fruit punch in the cups. "Here you go guys!" He handed them each the cups, and they all drank them. Denmark burped, "Ahh, I can drink this all day!"

"It is good." Finland agreed. Sweden nodded. Iceland shrugged.

"Can I have more?" Finland asked.

"Um, _Yes!"_ Denmark laughed.

Suddenly they all heard voices coming from the hall.

"That took forever to find Norway."

"Sorry. I forgot where I put it."

The four swallowed their 'fruit punch' and their eyes widened. Sweden put down his cup and glared at Denmark: "If anything, it's your fault."

"What?!"

"Dane? Fin, Swe, Ice, is that you?"

They all turned to see Norway and England standing there with wide eyes. Denmark grinned nervously. "H-hey Norge. We were just, enjoying your fruit punch!"

"That's not fruit punch you git!" England snarled. "That's a potion!"

"What?!" Finland screeched, "What was it for?! What did you do?!" he spun around faced Denmark. Denmark backed up and gulped.

"So it was your fault. Figures." Norway sighed.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Sweden asked nervously.

"Um, not entirely sure; we were just testing it out-"

"Ah, come on, Norge! Nothings gonna happen if you don't know what it does! Here man, try some!" Denmark grabbed a cup and dashed to Norway, pouring it down his throat. Everyone gasped. Norway pushed him away and coughed, spitting some out. He stood up weakly and glared at the Dane. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"No."

"YOU GIT! You shouldn't do tha-!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared around all the Nordics. England stepped back with a small screech. Realizing he was too close to this light, he jumped behind the couch, shielding himself. He glanced back up, seeing the Nordics being consumed by the light.

"AHHH!"

"NORWAY!"

It took a few moments before the light vanished. England's eyes widened and he gasped. The Nordics were gone. He shrieked and ran to the kitchen. "NORDICS! NORDICS?! OH NO!"

"Ow! I fell and hit my head!"

A voice sounded from below England. Fearing what might be down there, he gulped and looked down. OH MY GOD. His eyes widened and he gasped, shaking furiously. Below him were five small children, dressed in white smocks, and one wearing a small black cape and hood like he himself used to wear. England feared to ask, "N-Nordics?"

They all looked up. "Is that you, England? You're tall!" Denmark laughed. England felt himself begin to faint. He caught himself on the table. He looked down again and saw the rest of the Nordics as children. Finland was hiding behind Sweden, and Iceland was cowering behind Norway, while Denmark was just laughing in the middle.

"What did you do?" Norway growled at Denmark. "Have you notice we're children?"

"Ohh. Yeah, we look cute!" Denmark giggled. Norway gave him a strong death glare.

"Um…" England began, "what is going on here?"

"Look, we're children!" Denmark laughed.

"THIS ISN'T A GOOD THING!"

"Sure it is! What's the big deal?"

"YOU'RE NATIONS, YOU TIT! AND NOW YOU'RE CHILDREN, AND GOD KNOWS WHEN YOU'LL TURN BACK TO NORMAL! THERE'S NO WAY TO REVERSE THIS!"

"Thus all Denmark's fault!" Iceland pointed accusingly at the Dane.

"I-I didn't know!" He replied innocently. England just panted, trying to comprehend all this. He began to think aloud: "What am I going to tell everyone? What's going to happen at the next world meeting? Ah-ah….I gotta lay down." He made his way tiredly to the couch and laid himself down, sweating with fear. He closed his eyes for a moment.

 _What do I do? If it's irreverseable, we're cooked!_

England slowly opened his eyes, and when he did, he saw two eyes standing over him.

"AHH!" He shrieked, sitting up.

"Jeez, England! Just wanted to say hi!"

"Denmark, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!"

England sighed. He figured he had to try and do something. "I-I just need to calm down. I-I need to go splash some water in my face. Stay here, all of you. Just watch some TV or something." England got up and walked weakly to the bathroom. He panted on the way.

The Nordic children sat on the couch as Sweden turned on the TV. Sweden glanced at Finland, "Y' scared?"

"A little." Finland nodded. Sweden held out his arm, "You can come cuddle with me."

"I-um…"

"Huh?"

"Oh…ok." Finland replied, leaning in next to him.

Denmark gagged. "Gross."

"Sweden, turn on the horror channel. I wanna watch The Twilight Zone." Iceland commanded.

"Mm. Kay." He changed the channel to the old black-and-white show. Iceland sat on the edge of his seat, taking interest of the mysterious show. "It's all irony you know?"

"Yes, we know." Norway replied.

Denmark gazed at the show, wondering what was going on. "Why is that machine talking?"

"His machines are against him." Iceland replied.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"PAY ATTENTION AND YOU MIGHT FIND OUT." Iceland snarled. Denmark shivered. They continued to watch the show.

"What happened to England? He fall in the toilet?" Sweden asked.

"I don't know." Iceland shrugged, "probably fainted.

"Should we go check on him?" Finland asked nervously.

"I will. Come with me wife." Sweden said.

"I'm not your-oh forget it." Finland sighed. Sweden jumped down with Finland and the two made their way to the bathroom. Denmark still didn't get what was going on in this show. He didn't see why Iceland took such interest into it.

He sighed, feeling bored.

 _*Rumble*_ Denmark held his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Go eat a poisonous snake." Norway grinned.

"Hey!" Denmark yelled. Iceland giggled lightly. Denmark pouted and jumped off the couch, "You guys want anything?"

"No." They replied. Denmark shrugged and ran into the kitchen. He looked around for food, but at his new short height, he couldn't really reach or see anything. He pouted. He looked up, spotting a bowl of candy. "Candy!"

He jumped up and down, trying to reach it. "Norge, help!"

"You hurt yourself?"

"No! I can't reach the candy!"

Sudden large footsteps echoed from the hall. Denmark squeaked with worry and dashed to the couch. England walked in with Finland and Sweden leading him to the couch. "Make room for him." Sweden shooed them away. They helped England on the couch, who was just groaning.

"What happened to him?" Norway asked, slight worry in his tone.

"We found him just splashing water in his face continuously, talking to some weird creature we couldn't see who he calls, 'flying mint bunny.'" Sweden quoted with his fingers. Iceland shook his head in response. "Weirdo."

"Not weird at all." Norway replied. "I also see such fairies, and I have Garagaradon."

"Sure, Norway, sure." Iceland mumbled. Norway just flicked him in the head, making him squeak. England finally came to and sat up. "Sorry, guys." He began, "I'm just having some trouble comprehending all this."

"It's ok!" Finland smiled. England grinned back. He was really cute as a kid. Then again when wasn't he cute?

"Ok, guys. I'm going to ask Romania if he has-"

"Oh, oh! Can we go outside for a while? Also I'm hungry and thirsty." Denmark complained.

England slapped a hand to his forehead and let out a huge sighed. " _No,_ Denmark _no._ "

"Please?" he pouted, giving England puppy eyes. "Come on, guys! It's a nice day outside!"

"Why would we want to hang out with you after what you just did?" Iceland snapped at him. Denmark dropped his arms low, feeling hurt.

England sighed, "Ugh. _Maybe_ we can go for a walk; but that's it!"

"Yay!" Denmark cheered. Sweden shrugged, "I could go for a walk."

"Yeah, yeah, me too! It's nice and sunny outside!" Finland smiled.

"I'll go." Norway shrugged.

"I don't care." Iceland looked away. These kids were annoying. England sighed and opened the front door. The children walked out, Denmark running ahead of them. "Don't run ahead!" England yowled. Too late. The Danish child was already flying up the block.

"DAMN THAT KID!"

"He's annoying, isn't he?" Norway sighed.

"Yeah, I think we've noticed that over the years, Norway." Iceland replied heavily.

England panted worriedly. "After him!" he ran ahead after the Danish kid. The other kids ran after him, panting. "You run too fast, England! We're children again, remember? We have short legs!' Finland whined. England stopped. He turned and saw the children panting, Actually Iceland fell to the floor. "I'm thirsty now."

"You'll have to wait." England sighed. "Come on then, we'll speed walk."

"Ok." They said all together. They began to walk swiftly down the block, searching for Denmark.

"That insane child!" England snarled, "Why doesn't he listen?!"

"He never does." Norway snarled, "He's annoying."

 **Author's note!**

 **Fail ending but whatever. I already loooovvveee this story. Denmark is so cute come on people. Anyway, I better get to the second chapter, because we all know what hell England is going to go through. Lol poor Iggy.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	2. Adventures in England sitting

Chapter 2

"DENMARK YOU LITTLE BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"You should try-"

"NOT NOW, NORWAY! I'M CALLING THE LITTLE CRAP-"

"England, shush! I have an idea."

England stopped and narrowed his eyes at the child, "What idea?"

Norway cleared his throat. "THERE'S FREE BEER OVER HERE!"

Suddenly tiny footsteps came running around the corner and a tiny Denmark ran and flew into Sweden, knocking him over and landing on the ground. Everyone giggled a little, even England.

"B-BEER?! WHERE?!" He stood up quickly, looking around. He screeched with pain a second later when a certain angry Sweden grasped his hands around his neck and began to choke him.

"Enough, Sweden," Norway commanded, "He's learned his lesson."

Sweden nodded and threw Denmark down, and he landed on the floor. He swiftly got up and panted, looking around, "Beer!"

"There is no beer here, you little tyke." England grinned, "Sorry."

Denmark gave puppy sad eyes, "Then-then why'd you say there was….?"

"Because it was the only way we could find you, you _idiot._ " Norway snarled. "If you came running back to us, we wouldn't have to look for you. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Just trying to get to town faster." Denmark grinned.

"Then just _walk_ with us." England snarled, "it's easier."

Denmark pouted, crossing his arms, "Fine. But you walk so slow."

They didn't listen. They continued to walk at a slow pace. Everyone was fine with it except for Denmark. "UGHHHH do we have to walk _so slow_? It's boring!"

"We're going on a small walk. After this we're-"

"After this you're gonna feed us right?" Denmark asked.

"I'd like salamiakki." Finland whispered.

England rubbed his temples. "Do I really have to cook for you guys?"

They all gulped, then backed away. The shook their heads. "N-no!" Denmark began, "We-we meant buy us food! Don't make it! America says your food makes people throw up! He said Prussia fainted one time from eating your food!"

"Shut up!" England snarled, blushing with embarrassment. (What a tsundere.)

Sweden looked around, then pointed ahead: "A café."

"No, no, a bar!" Denmark smiled, running ahead. England gasped and quickly caught up to him, picking him up in his arms. Denmark flailed around, "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because children aren't allowed in bars and their not allowed to drink beer!"

Denmark gulped, eyes going wide. "No…beer?..."

"No beer."

Denmark suddenly let out a tiny shriek and continued to flail around in England's arms. England couldn't take the little guy's fists hitting him so hard so he dropped him, and Denmark rolled around on the floor. "Wahhh! No beer!"

"Stop it!" England snarled, "People are looking!"

Denmark refused to keep his mouth shut; so Sweden walked over and bopped him on the head. Denmark sniffed from the pain. England sighed. "Sorry, kid; no beer."

 _*Sniff!*_

"Ugh. Come on, we'll go to that café Sweden saw." England looked down and saw all the Nordics looked at least a little cheerful except Denmark. Was he still hurt? England snarled under his breath and breathed in heavily. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. Then again, I did it for America all the time._

"Denmark, you..you want a piggy back ride?"

Denmark beamed up, "All the way?"

"All the way."

Denmark cheered and jumped at his legs. "Now, now!"

"Fine, just shut up!" England growled, picking him up. He sat the tiny child on his shoulders, and Denmark began laughing, "Hey, look at me! I'm king of the world!"

"Great." Sweden snarled, tightening his black cape around him.

"Can-can I have a piggy back ride when we go home?" Finland asked all cute-like. England tried to refuse, but Finland's cute little face made him blush from cuteness. _Good lord, why is he so cute?!_

"Alright, fine!" England snapped. Finland grinned and giggled. "Yay!"

England lead the children to the small café. Once they were inside, he turned to them and asked, "what do you want?"

"Coffee!" Denmark yelled.

England rose an eyebrow, "You look like you're four. I don't think you should drink coffee."

"Oh…..then….brownie! Or candy!"

England sighed, "Make up your mind, _please._ You guys too." He looked down at the others. The others began to think. Finland looked at the floor a little, "I kinda want ice cream."

"You heard wife; we're getting' ice cream."

"There _is no_ ice cream in a café." England reminded them. The others sighed. Suddenly Finland looked up, "can we get ice cream?"

"Then why did you ask me to come in here?"

The kids shrugged, and England let out a sigh of pain, to which Denmark laughed. He walked out slowly, the kids on his heels. Finally they got to an ice cream place, and the kids each said which flavor they wanted. 

Sweden and Finland had requested lemon, Norway requested mint chocolate chip, Iceland requested Vanilla, and Denmark shouted for chocolate. Once they got their frozen treats, they began to lap at them lightly, while Denmark devoured his. England flinched to how fast the kid ate it.

"Denmark, stop! You're getting ice cream all over yourself!" England shouted, handing him a napkin.

Denmark burped, "Sorry!" He replied, taking the napkin and wiping it over his face. England sighed and joined the kids on the bench. It was nice. This ice cream place overlooked a river. Denmark peered over the fence and grinned, "Woah! Jellyfish! And catfish! And just, wow!"

England and the others looked over. Indeed many Jellyfish and other fish were scrambling over the water, making their presence known. Norway nodded, "it must be migration or something."

England looked up, "Is that a seagull?"

 _*Caw!*_

Denmark gasped. "Noooo! It'll eat the fish!"

"That's the circle of life." Iceland shrugged.

Denmark shook the fence. "Noo! Fish, swim away! Swim away!"

His crying was in vain; for the seagull swooped down and snatched a jellyfish in it's beak. Denmark gasped at the others admired the scene of nature that was going on in front of them.

"Nooo! It had so many more miles to swim!" Denmark cried, releasing tears. England narrowed his eyes, "You can't be this stupid."

"Oh trust me, there's been worse." Norway grumbled.

"Ohhh the poor fish!" Denmark cried. England rolled his eyes and shook him for a moment:

"Are you done with your ice cream? All of you too? I want to get you guy's back to Norway's house because it's getting dark."

He was right. Over the river the sun disappeared over the horizon. Denmark burped, "Yep, I'm good!" He smiled. Had he forgotten about the fish already?

The others nodded and England breathed a sigh a relief, " _Finally._ Let's get you guys home."

"Yay, sleepover!" Denmark cheered. Norway, Iceland, and Sweden each slapped a hand to their face while Finland giggled, "I love sleepovers!"

"Why do we have to stay with each other?" Iceland asked.

"Because I don't feel like taking you guys to each of your individual houses. I'm tired. I've had to take care of five little kids today! Thanks to _someone_." He shot a menacing glare at Denmark. Denmark grinned with a nervous shrug. England sighed. "let's go home."

"My piggy back ride?" Finland rose his arms up.

"Yes, your piggy back ride." England said, picking him up. They walked back to Norway's house and England set them all on the couch. "When I walk out of this house, I expect you all to go to bed. I'll be back _first thing_ tomorrow morning, so don't do anything stupid, _especially_ you Denmark."

"Hey!" he pouted.

"When have _we_ ever done anything stupid?" Iceland began, "I mean me, Nor, Swe and Fin; not Den."

" _Hey!"_ Denmark whined.

Honestly England gave out a little chuckle. Seeing them blame Denmark reminded him of when he and France fought each other back then. Then he remembered they still fight now. Who cares right now? That's beside the point.

"Be good. See you tomorrow morning." England said, walking out. He hoped to god the kids wouldn't do anything stupid.

 _Oh flying mint bunny, when I wake up tomorrow morning, please tell me they didn't do anything stupid._

Iceland gave out a long yawn. "I'm tired. Goodnight." He jumped off the couch and began to walk to Norway's room.

"Oh hell no," Norway raced to him and pulled him back, "that's my room."

"And?"

"I'm sleeping in it."

"Then where do we sleep?" Finland asked.

Sweden and Denmark nodded.

"Ugh. Sleep on the couch or in the guest room; I don't care. Goodnight." He snarled then walked into his room, shutting the door. Finland gulped, "He turned off the light…it's dark in here… 

"Y' scared, wife?"

"A little-I'm not your wife!"

"Mm. C'mon; we'll go use his guest room. You losers stay n the couch tonight." He told Denmark and Iceland as he lead Finland to the guest room. Iceland gave a pissed-off glare to Sweden while Denmark pouted, "Why do we have to sleep on the couch?!"

"Just shut up and sleep." Iceland snarled.

They jumped on the couch and Iceland made himself comfortable, snuggling a pillow.

"Ack!" He squeaked when a foot nudged him in the butt. "Dane! Stop it!"

 _*Snore*_

"Good lord. He gets pissed that we have to sleep on a couch, then he just passes out. Moron."

….

The next morning, England walked up to the house and breathed in heavily.

 _Don't worry, me. I'm sure they're ok….right…?_

With a small gulp, he slowly opened the door, fearing what he'd see. When he walked in, he saw a small Iceland sleeping on the couch. He was surprised he was still asleep. He looked in all the other rooms. Sweden and Finland were sleeping together in the guest room, and Norway was in his bed, snoring away. England sighed with relief. Everything was alright.

Wait…where the fuck was Denmark?

 _WHY must he disappear?!_

He flew out of Norway's bedroom and checked the bathroom. No one. He ran to the kitchen and gasped. "Denmark! What are you doing?!"

The small child swallowed and turned around nervously. He gasped when he saw the brit standing in the doorway, a pissed-off look on his face. Denmark gasped, "Ahh! It's nothing!"

"You're a child again! You shouldn't be drinking beer!"

Denmark threw the bottle down, and it broke into a million small pieces. England just jumped back, "Why did you do that?!"

"You said you didn't want me drinking it!"

"I was gonna pick it up and put it away!"

"Oh."

England slapped a hand to his face. A sudden small yawn came from behind him, and he turned to see a little Norway rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hey, England, why're you screaming? I'm a kid again I need sleep."

"Ask your brother." He nodded his thumb to the small Dane.

*Hic!*

"Drinking beer as a child? You're a moron brother."

"Haha! Couldn't stay away from it!"

England rubbed his temples, "Shut up, both of you. I'm trying to figure out what to say to the other countries when they see you like this.."

Denmark rose his hand, "Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know! You can tell then we're all sick, and hide us!"

"That's stupid, brother. How could we all be sick at the same time?"

"Hey, it was a suggestion!"

"Whatever."

England just sighed, "Where'd you find the beer, Denmark?"

"In the fridge." He pointed.

"Good." England walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a bottle for himself. He opened it and chugged it down. "I needed that."

He opened the fridge for another one.

"Um, England, you shouldn't drink all of that. I know you're annoyed but, getting drunk while there's kids around? That's not smart." Norway pointed out. A small yawn came from the living room, signaling that Iceland was awake.

"Little bro is up." Norway said.

When the two turned back around, they gasped when they saw England had fallen asleep in a chair, already drunk off his ass. Norway padded up to the table and rose an eyebrow, "Four bottles in two minutes? Wow, that's impressive."

"Haha! Yeah!"

"Hey, what's going ong?" Iceland came in, rubbing his eyes, "what happened to England?"

"He passed out like the drunk he is." Denmark snickered.

"Bro, you're annoying."

Sudden footsteps signaled Sweden and Finland coming in. Finland gave a small yawn, then squeaked and ran behind Sweden when he saw the brit passed out in the chair. "Ahh! What happened to England?!"

"He passed out; obviously." Sweden answered. Finland just shivered.

Norway turned to Denmark and flinched; the child had a planning smirk on his face. An _evil_ smirk on his face.

"Oh for the love of god, what?"

"Heheh! I was thinking we could sneak out; you know, have some fun?"

"Fuck that." Iceland snarled, "Five kids roaming the streets alone?"

"Well, would you rather have England keep us cooped up inside? Scratch that, if he ever wakes up?"

The four Nordics looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess." Iceland shrugged.

"It's really nice outside. Wife, let's go enjoy the flowers."

"I'm not your-!"

"Yeah, nice fairies are playing outside; I wish to see them." Norway replied, cutting off Finland's small outburst. Denmark gave a long laugh.

"Ok then! Let's go outside and get this day started!"

 **Author's note!**

 **OOOHHHHHH Denmark you fool! What trouble are you going to get everyone into?! Crazy kid. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	3. A troublesome child

Chapter 3

Closing the door softly, the five children ran ahead, flying down the block. Denmark ran ahead, laughing his ass off.

"D-Denmark! Wh-where are we even going?!" Finland howled, slowing down. To this question, Denmark stopped in his tracks, Norway and Iceland bumping into him and landing on the ground with small 'oophs!'

"Uhh…good question actually." He replied nervously, "I have no idea where we're going."

"You mean to tell me that we ran out of the house without England knowing, to go somewhere we don't even know we're going?" Sweden snarled. Denmark gave a small shrug:

"It was spur of the moment!" He laughed. Norway stood up and slapped a hand to his face.

"You idiot. Shouldn't we decide where we're going?"

"Ah, yes! Hmm….how about the forest?" Denmark suggested. The other's eyes widened.

"What?" Iceland asked, "why there?"

"It's dangerous!" Finland squealed. Denmark just laughed and waved his hand:

"Do not worry! I'll be here to protect you!"

"Oh whoopee." Norway twisted his finger in the air, "I feel so protected now."

Denmark laughed. "Ok guys, let's go!"

"Wait!" Finland called, "Like I said, it's dangerous. We could get lost, or attacked by an animal. It's a stupid suggestion Dane and you know it."

"It is not!" He snapped back, "Hey, at least I'm coming up with ideas! Anyone else?"

The others looked at each other, then shook their heads. Denmark gave a huge grin: "I win. Come, to the forest!"

He pointed ahead and ran ahead, "I _AM_ the Viking!"

"That was centuries ago!" Sweden called angrily.

"Oh lord," Finland sighed, "let's just go after him."

The four chased after the foolish Dane. They were at least a few meters from the house until they reached a path with a sign that said, **Pinewood Forest.**

"You know it's a park right? We can't get lost if we follow the path." Norway pointed out. Finland nodded.

"Mm. We better be careful, though. Lord knows what's in there." Sweden murmured. The others nodded and made their way down the path. Walking in the forest, the sun shined brightly between the tree branches. Finland looked down and grinned, "Look! Ants!"

A little line of ants carrying leaves were passing next to them, making their way to an ant hill. Norway rose an eyebrow, "This is definitely nature at it's peak. Now where the fuck is bro?"

"Should we call for him?" Finland asked.

Norway shook his head. "No, we could attract a big animal."

Finland and Iceland gulped.

"Don't worry wife; I'll protect you." Sweden put a hand on Finland's shoulder. Finland just sighed, giving up. They continued down the path. Small dragonflies passed over their heads, followed by hawks flying high above the trees. A small butterfly landed on Finland's head, then flew away when he tried to touch it.

The sound of crying hawk chicks could be heard from above, and the sound of deer prancing from a meadow was not too far away.

"It's beautiful here!" Finland cried, "Why haven't I ever come here before?"

Norway shrugged.

Suddenly, fast footsteps came hurtling towards them. Iceland moved back a little while Finland gave a little squeak.

"AHHHH!"

A loud scream, followed by loud buzzing noises sounded from around them. The four of them ducked below the tall grass, until a figure popped out of the ferns, screaming in pain.

"DEN!"

"AHHH! Get them off! Get them off!"

The others shrieked when they realized bees were swarming around the Dane. In the fit of fury and fear, Norway grabbed the nearest smudge of mud and flung it at Denmark. The wet ground wet the bees' wings, making them fall and die. With a few more throws, all the bees retreated or died. Finally they were gone. Denmark gave a long panting until he finally collapsed on the ground.

"Den!" They yelled.

They raced to their fellow Nordic, checking him for injuries.

"Owwwww…." Denmark whined, "It hurts…."

"He got stung a few times, but not that much. You're lucky, bro." Norway said, silent relief in his voice. Denmark panted slowly, small tears escaping his eyes, "Owww."

"How the hell did that happen?" Sweden asked.

"I-I…I was running, and I tripped on a twig. When I did, I felt something crack under my belly. And then, a bunch of these stupid bugs began attacking me."

"So you fell on their hive? Figures." Sweden grumbled.

"Ugh, what is that sticky stuff on your clothes?" Iceland snarled. Norway helped the injured child stand up, and Denmark gave a whine of pain. Iceland rose an eyebrow, "You didn't answer my question."

"Give him a minute, little bro," Norway began, "he's in pain."

Iceland shrugged.

"I-I don't know what it is. It smells good." Denmark panted. Norway rubbed his finger in it and sniffed, "It's honey. I could use this for spells."

"Ew. It's all over you; you need a shower." Iceland grumbled. For once, Denmark didn't laugh, which shocked them all; well, except for Norway.

"He's in pain, don't bother him." Norway commanded. "He'll clean himself later."

The others nodded. Norway helped his brother up, and Sweden dashed to his side to help him. They nodded ahead, "Come on," Norway began, "We're going home."

The others nodded swiftly, hoping to get out of there as fast as they could. The sped-walked out of the forest park and made their way home. They opened the door softly and walked inside. Sweden shut the door silently, and he and Norway poked their head through the kitchen doorway. Sweden eyes widened.

"Good lord. It was almost a half an hour ago and he's still knocked out?"

"Like I said before, impressive." Norway said. Sweden just shrugged.

"Nor, Swe, come help us take care of Den." Iceland called. The two children dashed to the bathroom to help their fellow Nordics. Once inside, Norway poured cold water on a rag and handed it to Denmark, "Rub this on yourself. It'll cool down the burning."

"Is it gonna sting?"

"Probably." Norway answered, throwing it on Denmark's leg. He let out a yowl of pain from the cold, but slowly eased down.

"It-it feels good after a few seconds." Denmark breathed. Iceland and the others gave a sigh of relief.

Norway gave him some lotion and all he could reach from the medicine cabinet. _Damn my new short height._

He jumped down and scampered over to Denmark, "How ya' feelin?"

"O-ok." Denmark answered softly.

"Don't run so fast into a forest like that again. You have no idea what's out there." Iceland snarled.

Denmark nodded, signaling he had learned his lesson. "I'm so tired." Denmark sighed.

"It's the damn poison from the stings. It'll just go away after a while." Norway murmured. A second after that, Denmark just passed out. Norway shook his head. "Poor bro. Bring him to the couch let him sleep."

"What the fuck happened?"

With a gulp of fear, they all turned around and saw a brit staring at them from the doorway. They backed up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" England asked again.

Before anyone could explain through a lie, Norway explained everything.

"What?!" England howled, "You left without my permission, and _then_ Denmark was attacked by a swarm of bees?! Why didn't you wake me up and tell me?! You're all in SO MUCH trouble!"

They all gulped. England glanced at the sleeping Denmark, "How is he?"

"He's doing fine." Norway explained, "He didn't get stung enough times to where he needed a doctor."

"Ok good."

"Listen England, it was our mistake. We know we're children again, and we shouldn't have gone outside without an adult, even if we are nations." Norway began, "Everyone, apologize."

Everyone dipped their heads in apology. England was surprised at how grown up they were acting.

"Yes, we're sorry. I'm sure Denmark didn't know it would happen-" Finland began.

"What?! It was Denmark's idea?!" England yowled. Finland stepped away, realizing he had just gotten his fellow Nordic in a lot of trouble. England put a hand to his face. "Dammit, all of you! America wasn't even this bad! Then again, there's five of you, and there was only one of him."

"It's not our fault. We shouldn't have let this imbecile lead us into such a place." Norway explained. England shook his head.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have followed him."

"We had to catch him. He went missing among the pines." Finland stated. England nodded, figuring it was true. England gave a glare at the Dane sleeping on the floor:

"When he wakes up, he's in trouble." He walked over and picked him up in his arms, carrying him to the couch. He laid Denmark on the couch and let him sleep, but little did the child know how much trouble he was in.

….

A little while later, Denmark's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up on the couch. He gave a small yawn. _I feel better._

He flinched when he noticed Iceland was sitting next to him, watching TV. Denmark grinned, "Hey Ice. How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Iceland answered. Denmark snickered.

"So, where are the others?"

"In the kitchen with England. You're in trouble."

Denmark gulped. T-trouble? What'd he do? "What'd I do?"

Iceland sighed angrily and explained everything, making the Dane's eyes widen. Denmark jumped off the couch and eased toward the hallway, "Shh. I'm gonna jump out the window, so make sure they don't hear or see me."

"Roger that." Iceland snorted sarcastically. But like usual the Dane didn't get the sarcasm and grinned his thanks. He tiptoed to the hallway-

"Denmark, I hear you! Get in here!"

Denmark gulped when the brit's angry voice sounded from the kitchen. He shivered, wondering if he should run or obey. He gave in with a sigh, and walked slowly to the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"Come here." England beckoned with his finger. Denmark moved slowly towards him. He glanced at the other Nordics, who were just watching this whole scene with interest. He stopped in front of England and shook. "Y-yes sir?"

"You could've really gotten yourself or your friends in a lot of trouble. Look at yourself. You got yourself injured, and what would've happened if your friends got hurt or worse? I'm sorry Denmark, but you're punished."

"Punished?! I'm not a chil-"

"You are a child…. _again._ " England reminded him, "And until you get back to normal, _apparently_ I'm the sucker who has to watch you."

"B-but…"

"You're punished," Norway but in, "and England said no legos for a week."

Denmark's eyes widened. He gave ou a small screech and released some tears. "Nooooo!"

Sweden grinned at the little play going on in front of him, while Finland just shook his head in sympathy. "Poor Den. He loves legos."

"I can see that." England said.

….

It was later after dinner when England began writing things down on paper, to which caught Finland's interest. "What're you doing?" He asked from behind.

"Huh? Oh, Finland, it's you." England breathed, "Just writing something important."

"Like what?"

"Like what the hell I'm going to tell everyone at the next world meeting. It's in a week you know? And Norway was supposed to be hosting the next one, _here_ in _his_ country."

"Oh, that's not good." Finland shook his head.

England nodded, "No it is not." Suddenly another thought popped into his mind, "Where's Denmark anyway?"

"In Norway's room."

"Still?"

"Yeah. He just ran in there a passed out."

England sighed. _I didn't mean to make him_ this _sad, just wanted him to learn his lesson._

"We're all just watching a scary movie. Wanna join us?" Finland smiled.

"No, I have to finish this. Go enjoy yourselves." England smiled, returning to his papers. Finland just shrugged. "Ok."

He padded back into the living room and sat next to Iceland, who was staring at the TV wide eyed. Finland rose an eyebrow, "What's so interesting about this movie anyway? It's not even scary."

"It's a mystery." Iceland answered, "You've never seen clue?"

"Nope."

"It's a pretty good movie." Norway shrugged, "Me and Ice know who did it."

"Who?" Finland and Sweden asked together. The other two shook their heads and grinned.

"You'll have to wait." Norway murmured. Sweden and Finland pouted and returned their attention to the TV.

"Hey…guys…."

The looked down and saw Denmark crouching under the couch below them. Norway rose an eyebrow, "I thought you passed out in my room. What made you come back? Thought you didn't want to be around England at the moment."

His stomach rumbled, "I got hungry."

"I'm not getting up until this movie's over." Sweden said, "I wanna know who did it."

"Me too. Sorry Den." Finland said.

He glanced at Norway and Iceland with a pleading look, but the other two had already returned their attention back to the TV. Denmark pouted, then looked at the TV. He gasped, "Look out man! He's got a gun!"

"Shh!" They shushed him. Denmark blushed with embarrassment. They returned their attention to the TV, which had peaked Denmark's interest. He forgot how hungry he was.

….

Later on, England had gotten up and sighed. His paperwork seemed to get nowhere, and it was already midnight. He yawned, eager to sleep. "I'm going to borrow Norway's couch tonight. I'm too tired to go home."

He padded to the couch, but gasped at what he saw. With a small sigh and grin, he chuckled when he saw all the children had fallen asleep, toppled over each other. They looked so cute. England swiftly got out his camera and snapped a picture. It came out perfect.

"That's a keeper."

 **Author's note!**

 **Has anyone here seen clue? I love that movie.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A review would very much be appreciated. Also, Denmark got in trouble no legos the poor baby. He'll get them back trust me XD**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**

 **Tails**


	4. A gorilla

Chapter 4

The next morning, thankfully, was quieter then yesterday. England had gotten up and taken the children for breakfast, which didn't go too well. Denmark had decided to play sword-fight with a heavy stick, wacking Finland on the head with it, making the small fin cry. Sweden had punched Denmark clean in the nose after. So at breakfast England only let Norway, Iceland, and Finland talk. The other two were in trouble. It didn't bother Sweden, as he was used to not talking so much. However Denmark hated it, and couldn't wait to leave the restaurant so he could talk again.

 _Damn, how did America deal with this when he was a kid?!_ Denmark had thought.

Now they were back in Norway's house. Norway and Iceland were playing chess, Denmark was drawing some sort of picture with crayons, and Sweden and Finland were actually napping. England was surprised. _Damn, they really_ are _children again!_

" _Oh England…_ "

England turned to see Denmark in the doorway of the kitchen, a devious smile on his face. England frowned, _"What?"_

"I'm bored."

" _And?_ "

"Well, we're _all_ kinda bored actually. Since we're kids again we need to run around more. Annndddd I was hoping you could take us someplace fun."

England wanted to jump out the window and run. He didn't want to take them to some kiddy place. Where did he put his magic wand so he could poof himself out of here?

"What place did you have in mind?" England asked the small Dane.

Denmark rocked back and forth on his feet, whistling a small tune. "Well, I was kinda hoping for the zoo."

"The _zoo?_ _Really?_ "

"Yeah!"

England thought for a moment. That didn't sound _too_ bad. Since it was Wednesday, not a lot of people would be there, since they'd be working. So it wouldn't be crowded. Eh, why not? "Ok, I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

Denmark's eyes widened. "Really? Great! Hey guys!" He yelled, running to the living room. England chuckled. It was kind of cute.

….

Later on, England got them to the zoo. England had to admit, it wasn't too bad. He just took the children around, and admired the children's amusement to the animals.

They passed a large fence, which held many buffalo. Denmark pointed and laughed, "Yip yip!"

England rolled his eyes to the avatar reference.

They were walking down the concrete path when something small and furry jumped out in front of England and ran away, making Finland squeak with surprise. "What was that?"

"A chipmunk." Sweden said.

Finland smiled, "It was cute!"

"Hey guys, look!"

They turned to Denmark, who was pointing at a sign. "Tigers are this way."

Sweden's eyes widened. He looked up to England, "May we go see them?"

England shrugged, "I guess."

England couldn't believe it. Did Sweden grin?

They walked into a small tunnel, which revealed a large wall of glass. When they looked through them, tigers could be seen napping in the distance. Sweden grinned, pleased at the large creatures.

"C-can we go see the butterflies? I want to see them." Finland pleaded. England forgot they had a butterfly exhibit. "Why not?"

Finland smiled happily.

They made their way to the butterfly exhibit, and passed large lions on the way. Denmark had jumped up and yelled, "Kimba versus Simba!"

Japan would be happy about that.

Finally they were at the exhibit, and Finland jumped up and down excitedly. They entered, and already a butterfly landed on Finland's finger. "It tickles!"

England and Norway watched as two butterflies landed on Iceland's head. Iceland stood still, not wanting to scare them. Suddenly four butterflies approached Norway and landed on his head and shoulders. "What the hell?"

One butterfly flew by Denmark, and the Dane smiled widely. He chased it, trying to catch it. Once he caught it, his placed his fingers on it's wings to stop it from fluttering in his hand. "Gotcha!"

"No! Den don't do that!" Finland cried, snatching the butterfly from his hands. Finland held it softly in his hands, and the butterfly struggled to move it's wings. It eventually gave up on trying to fly, and laid still in Finland's palms.

Sweden shook his head. "Den, you killed it."

"How?!"

Finland sniffed, "You're not supposed to touch their wings. They're very fragile, and if touched, they can no longer move, which means the butterfly can no longer fly. Which means it dies."

England felt a pang of sympathy in his chest for the little fin. England bent down and rubbed Finland's head, "It's ok. I'm sure it lived a happy life."

"Maybe.." Finland sniffed.

"Don't those things only live for like a week?" Norway remarked.

England shot him a look, "You're not helping."

Norway shrugged.

"Sorry fin. I didn't know." Denmark sighed. Finland just sighed and walked to a bush, placing the small insect in the leaves.

"It's ok, Den."

"Wonderful, you've made up. Can we move on?" Sweden asked impatiently.

England nodded in agreement.

They left the small exhibit, moving towards some other cages. Denmark looked up and pointed, "Look! A hawk!"

Sure enough, a large bird was circling the zoo, hunting for mice. England watched it circle the area with interest. He continued to walk until he stopped with surprise when he came face to face with a large animal in a small cage.

"A gorilla. And it's a _big_ one!" England said in amazement.

"I agree." Iceland said.

"Hah, looks as hairy as the frog." England snickered, making Denmark laugh.

For the rest of the day, they moved around the zoo and had their fun enjoying the creatures of the wild. England had even gotten the kids ice cream.

Thankfully there was a small park at the zoo, where England sat down and let the little Nordics play. England watched him, past feelings coming to haunt him. He remembered when he used to watch America play like this. He would play with America and enjoy his time with the small child he raised.

England didn't feel the water droplet down his face.

"England, why are you crying?"

England's green eyes widened with surprise when he looked down and saw a little Finland staring at him with concern. England had no idea he had a tear on his face. He wiped his eyes and gave a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Finland could see right through his lie. Damn he was smart. England sighed and looked away. "No really….I'm fine…."

Finland shook his head with disbelief. He hopped up on the bench next to England and gazed at him with a soft look of concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

England looked away, feeling as if the fin wouldn't leave him alone unless he spilled his feelings. He sighed softly. "Well, this just brings back old memories. When I used to play with America like this. Or when I used to watch him play like this. It's painful to remember that because…you know…."

Finland nodded. "I understand. Denmark should know how you feel, a little bit."

England flinched. "..Denmark-?"

"Yeah. We all left him and became independent as well. It hurt him, and I think it still kinda does."

England had no idea. Yet Denmark acted so cheerful and oblivious. He looked to the Danish child, who was now pushing a squealing Iceland down a slide. He may be annoying but….in a way they were sharing the same feelings about the nations they once ruled-or raised. And he couldn't believe Denmark was able to hide that pain so well.

"I…I had no idea. It doesn't pain you to know he feels like that?" England asked.

Finland shrugged, "It sorta does. But we know it was for our independence, so we ignore those feelings."

England flinched. It hurt them…but they ignored the feelings so they themselves wouldn't feel guilty or hurt. _Does….does America do the same thing?_

England, suddenly realizing how similar he and Denmark really were, grinned. "I understand now…"

Finland smiled, "Glad I could help."

"Thank you Finland."

"My pleasure!" The tiny fin smiled. England grinned. He looked at the sky. The sun began to disappear behind the trees.

"Time to go." He called.

Denmark pouted, lowering his arms. "Aww, but _England!_ We're having fun!" he whined.

"Don't care. Nighttime is coming and I guess I should get you guy's dinner."

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Finland said.

England gathered the kids and they made their way to a nearby restaurant. Denmark leaned to England's ear and whispered, "Hey England, get me a cup of beer. I won't tell."

England just gave a low snarl, signaling his answer. Denmark gulped and sat back down in his seat, fearing the brit's temper.

After dinner, they made their way back to Norway's house, and Denmark leaped up to the couch. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." England said.

"Gladly." Denmark yawned, making himself comfortable. Finland gave a small yawn.

"I'm tired too. I think I'll hit the hay."

"Me as well. G'night." Sweden said, leading Finland to the guest room. Norway nodded and made his way to his bedroom, and Iceland leapt up to the couch with Denmark, snuggling himself to sleep.

England smiled. It was cute. He turned to Norway's other couch. _I suppose I'll stay again tonight._

He made himself comfortable on the couch and be began to fall asleep.

….

"Um, England…."

England was woken from his deep slumber by the sound of a soft voice. He looked up with tired eyes, making out the small figure in the dark. "Finland? What is it?"

"I-I had a bad dream."

"And?"

"I…I can't sleep…"

"Are you scared? You have Sweden with you."

Finland looked away. "Well…I….I still can't sleep."

England sighed. "Maybe get a glass of water. That might help."

Finland shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if…if I could…sleep with you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry.' Finland looked away. England rose an eyebrow. "I don't mind."

"Huh?"

"Whenever America got scared at night, he would make me sleep with him, or he'd jump into my bed and sleep with me. I've been through this before. I don't mind."

Finland grinned. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks!" Finland beamed, leaping onto the couch with him. England smiled as Finland snuggled up to him, and pulled the island nation's arm around him. England smiled and closed his eyes. He remembered when he used to hold America like this. It was great to experience this once more. Kids were troublesome, but also wonderful to have around. Man he forgot what it was like to raise kids! From America to Australia, to Hong Kong and Canada. Now he was somewhat raising tiny Nordics. This was actually making him really happy.

What could be better then this?

England yawned, feeling himself fall into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, a sudden thought made his eyes fly open with shock and worry. He trembled, remembering what tomorrow was.

 _Crap. The world meeting._

How would he explain this to the other countries? Well, it _was_ Denmark's fault, so maybe he could explain it. As worried as he was, he was too tired to think. He yawned, and let himself fall asleep.

Maybe he could deal with this in the morning.

 **Author's note!**

 **Our little finny is too cute.**

 **Kimba the white lion is a Japanese anime from 1965. It is rumored that Disney stole the plot from it to make the lion king. I believe it, and I am on Kimba's side. I watched Kimba and I love it. And if you look closely, a lot of the stuff from Kimba is indeed very similar to the lion king. And kimba came out in 1965, while the lion king came out in 1994. I mean, even their names rhyme! Kimba and Simba. Come on people, you feel it. And I said Japan would be happy about that because not only is it anime but who knows? Maybe he knows it's copyright XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did. I tried to make it emotional, and I think it worked. Anywho, big plot twist next chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	5. Run away

Chapter 5

Finland felt the world shake around him, causing him to wake up. "GEHH!"

He looked up and saw that England had gotten up, who was now pacing back and forth nervously, murmuring to himself. "Crap, crap, shit."

"What's wrong, England?" Finland asked, rubbing his eyes.

England looked to him. "Oh you're awake. Anyway, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WORLD MEETING AND YOU'RE ALL KIDS!"

Finland flinched. "England calm down. We'll find a way."

"NO WE WON'T! IT'S ONLY A FEW HOURS UNTIL THE MEETING GAHHHH!" England held his head and continued to pace.

"Good morning world!" A shout came from the couch. Denmark sat up and stretched.

He turned to see England pacing back and forth, and he rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong, England?"

England turned to him with a glare in his crisp green eyes. Denmark flinched and ducked down a little. England didn't even need to respond.

"The world meeting is today." Finland explained. "And we're still kids. We shouldn't be kids."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Denmark said. "Eh, what could go wrong?"

He immediately winced when England turned to him and gritted his teeth. England didn't want to say something he would regret.

"Hey England why are you yelling and waking us up we need sleep we're so little." Norway had come from his bedroom, Sweden following behind him.

"It's a world meeting today!" England shouted. "And you're still children! What the fuck do we do?!"

"Eh-wha-?" Iceland yawned, waking up. "What happened?"

"World meeting we're still children. That's still it." Norway shrugged. Iceland nodded.

England popped a vain and continued to pace.

"England calm down. Drink some water." Sweden said.

England didn't even reply.

Denmark sighed and stood up, running in front of England. "England, wait!"

" _WHAT?"_

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll think of something. Besides, you're responsible, you got this!"

England just got angrier. He began to pant, and immediately Norway and the others raced to him to grab onto his legs and hold him back.

"Are you kidding me?! _I'm_ responsible?! You did this! You're the reason why you're all children!"

"No, no! I meant you're the adult here, so you should think of a way!"

"You may be kids, but you still have the sense to tell the others what happened. Denmark, you should tell them! It's all your fault you fucking idiot, and because you messed up look at the mess we're in! WE'RE _ALL_ DEAD!"

England began to pant. Suddenly he flinched when he noticed a tear form in Denmark's eye.

"Den…you're not an idiot, but…he's sort of right…" Finland shuffled his feet nervously.

Sweden and the others glanced away.

England instantly felt guilty. "Oh my god, Denmark, I…I'm so sorr-"

Denmark just raced to Norway's room and slammed the door shut. Everyone flinched to the loud bang.

England put a hand to his face. "I…I didn't mean it, I…I was just mad…"

"We know, England." Norway said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Nej." Sweden said, "It happens."

"He'll get over it eventually." Iceland stated, putting a hand on England's leg.

England sighed. "I hope so. I feel terrible."

….

England didn't make breakfast for them. He didn't buy them food. All morning he was thinking of things to tell the countries and drinking a few beers here and there. After seeing the beer bottles the chibis knew to stay away from him.

He was a mean drunk.

The four chibis were now seated on the couch, watching a movie. Suddenly, Norway turned to Iceland, who was slightly groaning.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"I-I don't feel so good." He stammered, holding his stomach and coughing. Norway's eye widened. Was he gonna barf?

" _Oh England~"_ Norway sing-songed. He heard a drunken mumble and slow footsteps coming from the kitchen. A tired, weary England looked down to him.

"Yes?"

"Ice is sick."

" _What?"_

"You heard me. Ice is sick."

England glanced to the Icelandic chibi, who was groaning and coughing a little. England went over and put a hand to the boy's forehead. It felt hot.

"He has a fever, most likely."

"Great. This makes our situation worse." Sweden grumbled.

"Poor Ice-kun." Finland shook his head sadly.

England perked up. "No, in a way this is a good thing. We have a reason not to be in the meeting today, and this is the reason."

The chibis thought for a moment. Finally they understood what England meant and nodded. England quickly dashed to the kitchen and texted a certain someone who would be hosting the meeting today:

 **America, me and the Nordics cannot join the meeting today. Run it at your place.**

 **What? Why?**

 **Iceland is sick. The Nordics are watching him while me and Norway are looking for spells to cure him. Take the meeting to your place today.**

 **Ohhhh. Sure! Got it dude!**

 **Thanks**

England put down his phone. Thank _god_ he got that done with. He walked back into the living room to see a coughing Iceland.

"Iceland, lay down over here." England picked up the child and put him on the other couch, wrapping a blanket around him. Iceland managed to mutter out, "Water."

Instantly England got the chibi a glass of water, and Iceland chugged it down swiftly. "…Is it hot in here, or what?" Iceland murmured, wiping his forehead.

England put a cold compress on the child's head, and soon Iceland fell into sleep.

"Will he be ok?" Norway asked worriedly.

"Of course he will. He just needs rest." England reassured him. Norway gave a sigh of relief.

England looked up to the TV to see what movie they were watching. They were watching Balto.

"I love this movie." England smiled. "America introduced it to me."

"It's one of my favorites." Finland smiled.

England smiled, then you looked around. "Hey, where's Denmark?"

"He's still in my room." Norway answered.

Still? After all this time? It had been like an hour! Surely he was over it wasn't he?

"I'm going to check on him." England said, moving down the hall. He opened the door to Norway's room and didn't see the little Dane on the bed. Maybe he was hiding under the bed?

Nope, he wasn't there. England looked everywhere. Now he was starting to get worried.

Suddenly a slight breeze hit shoulders, making him shiver. He looked up to see that the window was open. He looked outside to see small little footprints in the mud, running away from the house to the open road.

"aaaaAAAHHHHHHH!"

The chibi Nordics heard his scream and ran to Norway's room, terrified. "What happened?!" Norway shouted.

"He-he's gone! Denmark ran away!" England cried, pointing a shaking finger at the window.

The Nordics gasped.

"So like him to do this." Sweden growled.

"Why would he run off like this?!" Finland cried.

"Maybe because of what England said this morning." Norway said, putting silence in the room. England put a hand to his head.

"Good lord, this is all _my_ fault! Everything always is!" England shouted angrily, trying not to cry from stress.

"Calm down, dammit." Sweden ordered, "He couldn't have gotten far."

"But we thought he was in here for an hour. He must've left an _hour_ ago." Norway replied.

England just groaned. _These last few days have been horrible._ And to back up the horribleness a loud rumble of thunder echoed the sky, signaling a thunderstorm.

Fuck.

"Ok, here's the plan." England began, "Sweden, stay here with Iceland. Norway and Finland come with me."

They nodded, but Norway rose his hand in question.

" _Yes, Norway?_ " England answered, getting irritated.

"Why don't I stay with little bro?"

"Because you're really smart at finding that damn Dane and I need your help for that. Now can we go?"

They nodded. England and the two others ran to the door, and England put on a jacket to protect his clothes from the incoming rain. He apologized to Norway and Finland, for they did not have coats their sizes at the moment.

"We'll try to be back quickly." England said to Sweden, who nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Watch little bro carefully." Norway said sternly. Sweden nodded.

With a nod the three nations left the house and into the street. England was about to get in his car.

"Wait!" Norway stopped him. "We should walk. Den can't drive as a child, and being a little kid running around on short feet, he couldn't have gotten far. We should just look for him by foot."

"In the rain?!" England argued.

"You should be used to it! It rains every _day_ in your country!" Norway countered angrily. England jumped back to the Norwegian's hostile tone.

"Can we just go already?!" A worried Finland cried. The other two nodded and decided that they may as well just walk; no matter how wet they'd get.

It had already started drizzling. Crap.

They looked everywhere. They called out his name. They looked in bars (lol) and even the Lego store. Nothing. Not one pineapple out of place either.

"Dammit where the fuck can he be?!" England shouted angrily.

"I'm scared!" Finland whined, wiping a tear from his eye.

A small sniff made them both turn to Norway. They couldn't believe it. The usual quiet nation was crying. CRYING.

"N-Norway…" England began, but was stopped when Norway embraced England's leg. England flinched as Norway sobbed into his pants, thunder rumbling all around. The drizzle had now turned into a downpour.

"E-England," Norway hiccupped into England's pants, "We-we have to find him. I'm scared for him. He's my brother, and knowing him and his foolishness, he could be hurt, or worse!"

Suddenly Finland began to bawl too. England could only stare at the two, especially the one grasping his leg. England's eyes shook with pity and fear. Norway was right. The damned fool could be anywhere by now; lost or hurt. Or worse….

With a sigh, backed up by another loud rumble of thunder, England kneeled down to their height and placed a hand on Norway's head. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't."

England just felt terrible. This was his fault. He felt….guilty. How could he let this happen? Dammit he was supposed to watch them not lose them! And now…he lost a child.

This felt all too familiar.

England just embraced the small Norwegian into a hug. "I-I'm sorry! It's my fault!" He cried.

Norway hugged him back, and Finland grasped onto England's knee, sobbing. England picked up the Finn in the other arm and held them both together. "It's my fault!" He blamed himself again. Because he knew it was true. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't cry England, please!" Norway begged, pulling on his shirt. "STOP!"

England continued to bawl as the two children cried into his shirt. The three of them just sat there on the sidewalk, in the pouring rain, lightning and thunder crashing all around them.

England pulled his head up and regained his strength. "We are going to find him. NOW."

The two looked up to him. "Huh?"

"You heard me! Now!" England put the two down on the sidewalk and stood up straight. "We're never gonna find him if we sit here bawling like this!"

It took a minute for the chibis to regain their posture, but the stood tall and nodded. "Yes!"

"Good! Onward!" England announced, walking ahead. The chibis ran to his side, and they all walked like soldiers down the block, calling for their lost Dane.

 **Author's note!**

 **I almost cried writing this :'(**

 **This is honestly the closest I've gotten to feels in all my stories. No joke. Iceland will get better. Denmark however…we'll see how that turns out.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	6. Rain, rain, go away

Chapter 6

The thunder was so loud, it felt like the ground shook below him. Denmark continued to run through the pouring rain. His tears flew swiftly from his eyes and his small cape swayed in the breeze. Through the strong misty haze he could see people getting into their house and some stores to escape the cold wet storm.

He had nowhere to go. And that's what scared him. Maybe he didn't think this through.

He stopped and began to pant. The rain covered him, making him wetter by the minute. He wiped his tears away, and looked around. Was there seriously nowhere to go? Suddenly he spotted a bar across the street.

Oh thank god! He dashed across the street and jumped to the doorknob. He quickly pulled it open with his tiny hands, and then landed on the ground on his butt with a small 'oof!'

He walked inside and closed the door, looking around. Men, a lot who were drunk, were drinking away. Laughing, some watching the game on TV, some eating. This was Denmark's happy place.

However, the thought wouldn't leave his mind. Did England really mean all that? And did his fellow Nordics _actually_ agree with the brit?

He wiped a tear away, and his face grew stern with determination. Fine then! He didn't need them! He was powerful on his own! He puffed out his chest with pride. Now for a beer!

"Hey, kid, are you alone?"

Denmark looked up at the bartender, who had called down to him. Denmark smiled. "Yes I am. And I'd like a beer, please. In a large glass."

The bartender looked like he almost stopped breathing. The bartender began to chuckle, and then he just began to laugh aloud. Denmark rose an eyebrow. What was so funny?

"Kid, I don't know where you came from, but you can't be here. A bar is no place for children, now go home. Unless you're lost. I could call your mother to come pick you up if you want?"

This guy was crazy! Wait…Denmark remembered he was a kid and, kids weren't allowed in bars. Oh shit.

"Please let me stay. I'll tip." Denmark wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. The bartender frowned, getting sick of this little play.

"Go home, kid."

"But-!"

"Go home!" The bartender pointed at the door. Denmark sniffed.

"P-please?"

The bartender went to reach for the phone. "Give me your mother's number and she can pick you u-"

Denmark swiftly ran out, not wanting to get into more trouble. It was still raining, and the fog had gotten heavier. Thunder rumbled in the sky, this time louder. It was frightening him.

He just continued to run, trying to find a place where he could go. Finally he came to a stop at a certain street. He looked across the street and tried to see past the fog. Through the fog, he saw a place where he could hide.

The park!

Looking both ways, he ran across the street to find a safe and dry place.

The park was huge. It had a giant field in the center, and some baseball courts. Two playgrounds for kids, too. Plus lots of pretty trees and open space. Perfect.

Denmark ran into the field, looking around for a safe place. The thunder grew louder, and he shivered with fear. Finally he spotted a place where he could hide.

The bleachers!

The bleachers by the baseball courts. Denmark dashed over ran under them, sheltering himself from the rain. He breathed a sigh of relief. However, he had another problem. He was cold.

And thirsty, and hungry, and a little lost too.

He put his face into his knees and shivered, sobbing a little. Would he have to live through this if his fellow Nordics really didn't want him around?

….

"Den!"

"Dane!"

"Denmark! Come on, where are you?!" England shouted. They had been calling for a half an hour, but to no avail.

"I'm scared! What if he's hurt?!" Finland cried, scared. Norway sniffed beside him, growing more worried every second.

Suddenly, Finland had an idea. "Wait! What if anyone in the neighborhood has seen him? Maybe they could tell us!"

"Oh please! Who could've seen him?" England said in annoyance.

"Anyone!" Finland answered in an irritated tone.

Then again he had a point. Denmark wasn't a very smart one, Maybe he talked to strangers or something. Or….

England looked across the street and spotted a bar. His eyes widened. Of course went in there.

"Follow me."

England led them across the street into the bar. The bartender looked up and smiled. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

"Yes. Have you seen a child nearby with blonde, spiky hair? A white smock on with a little red cape?"

The bartender's eyes widened. "Why yes I have. He was in here about twenty minutes ago. Is he your son?"

 _May as well use that excuse._ "Yes, he's my son. Did you see which way he went?"

"I don't know. I just him run out of here and head towards the right, down the block."

That's all they needed to know. "Thank you, sir." England led the children out of the bar and they made their way down the street, calling for the little Dane.

….

Denmark continued to shiver lightly under the bleachers, the cold really getting to him. His little tears fell off his cheeks and onto his smock. He pulled his cape around him for warmth, but it wasn't really helping.

 _Do…do they really not like me?...Have I done something wrong…?_

Wait a minute.

" _You're very loud and annoying brother."_

" _Shut up, Den."_

" _Quit poking me!"_

" _Hah hah, maybe you should stop, Denmark…"_

Good lord. They really didn't like him, did they? To this, he sobbed even more. Now he just wasn't shivering from cold. He was shivering from hurt.

"Den!"

Denmark looked up with a gasp. Did someone call him?

"Denmark! Where the bloody hell are you?!"

They followed him! They came looking for him! Should he run? But wait…they wouldn't come looking for him unless they cared, right? Does that mean, they do like him?

This was too confusing.

He still wasn't sure if he should go out or not.

"England, I'm scared for him!" Finland cried. "We've been looking forever!"

"I don't know! The bartender said he went this way!" England replied. The rain roared through the wind, and thunder blasted again in the sky.

At this point Norway couldn't take it. He stood up straight and began: "BROTHER! Where are you?! Please! Don't make us worry anymore! We're scared for you! BROTHER!" Norway collapsed and began to pant. England and Finland's eyes widened. They _NEVER_ heard Norway yell before. _EVER._

"Please, Den! Where are you?!" Finland choked out.

England took a deep breath in. "Denmark! I'm sorry about what I said! I was just worried and mad at the time, and I didn't know what I was saying! Please, where are you?!" England called. He panted, trying to get himself together.

Denmark couldn't take it anymore. He leaped out from under the bleachers, in front of their vision. "Here I am!"

Everyone stopped and looked down the hill. Their eyes widened when they saw the child's spiky hair and swaying cape, tears flying from his eyes. The three nearly screamed in relief and ran down to him.

Norway and Finland embraced their fellow Nordic into a hug. In this moment Denmark knew he was wrong.

 _They do care about me! They do!_ He smiled.

"Thank god you're safe!" Finland cried happily. "Why didn't you answer us?!"

"I…I…!"

Norway smacked him over the head, making him yelp. " _NEVER_ scare me like that again. Ever!" Norway scolded him. Denmark noticed the Norwegian's eyes were red from crying. He noticed tears falling from his eyes this very moment.

Denmark embraced the two of them in a hug. "I'm sorry! I'll never run away again!" He cried. "I didn't answer because I thought you guys didn't like me anymore!"

"What?! That's crazy!" Finland shouted. "We love you!"

"What the hell made you think that, idiot?!" Norway snarled. "We love you!"

Denmark squealed and hugged them harder, them returning the same. The thunder above no longer scared him. In fact he wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Denmark…"

Denmark looked up to England, who was standing over all of them. England bent down to their height and began: "I'm sorry, Denmark. I was mad and worried at the time. I didn't mean any of that at all. What I said, I mean. We all love you. You don't need to run away and think that we all hate you, cause we don't! Again, I'm-I'm sorry." England blushed and looked away, his tsundereness showing brightly.

England flinched when Denmark flew into him and embraced him into a hug. Denmark sobbed into his shirt, hugging him tightly. "It's ok, England! I forgive you!"

England smiled and he didn't even notice the small tears pouring down his cheeks. Then they paused and noticed something. The rain had begun to stop. Slowly but surely the clouds were moving away, and rain dripped off the tree leaves.

Finland smiled. "Well, I think we better get home."

"Yeah." Norway wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm tired."

Denmark grinned. "Yeah, let's go home! I want breakfast, and I wanna see Ice and Swe!"

The three flinched.

"…What, what's wrong?" Denmark rose an eyebrow.

"I-Ice isn't feeling well." Norway said.

"Yeah. But he'll get better! It's just a fever!" Finland reassured him.

However the Dane cared too much about his family. "What?! Ice isn't feeling well?! We gotta go!" Denmark yelled, running up the hill. England chuckled when the Dane tripped over his foot and fell with an 'oof!' However he swiftly got up and ran ahead of them, and the three ran after him, trying not to lose him again.

….

"AHH! Ice, I heard you're sick! I'm here, don't worry!" Denmark cried, running up to the now awake Icelandic chibi.

"Oh great. You're _just_ what I need." Iceland coughed.

Denmark smiled.

"Denmark. Where did you go?" Sweden asked next to him.

Denmark turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Swe! I went on an adventure."

"Mm. Ok then." Sweden just shrugged.

England yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Well, one o'clock in the afternoon and I'm beat tired."

"Same." Norway yawned.

"Wanna take a nap?" Finland asked everyone. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Why not?" England replied.

"Ok! I'm tired too!" Denmark agreed.

"Mm."

"I guess."

"Gladly." Iceland coughed and fell back to sleep.

England led them all over to the couch, and he sat down. The little chibis jumped up onto the couch and laid down, spreading their little legs on top of England's legs. England smiled and closed his eyes, and the little group slowly fell asleep.

….

England awoke about four hours later. With a yawn, he stretched his arms and scratched his stomach. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Something…heavy was on top of his legs.

He looked down and his eyes widened. THERE. RIGHT THERE. THE NORDICS!

England screamed, waking up the Nordics. They shot up off of him and Denmark looked around with surprise and worry. "What, what, what happened?!"

England couldn't believe it. They were adults again! "Guys! You did it!"

"Did what?" Denmark asked. Then he realized he was standing much taller then before. He had his old clothes back on. He turned to his fellow Nordics. The same was with them. He let out a big, goofy smile.

"YEAH! We're adults again! We did it! We survived the tyranny of being children again!" Denmark cheered.

"I don't know. I didn't mind it." Finland shrugged.

"Mm. I kinda missed being an adult." Sweden shrugged.

"I'm happy to be back." Norway agreed.

Iceland sat up off the couch. He yawned and scratched his head. "I feel better now." He said. Immediately Denmark ran over and embraced him in a hug. "Yay! Ice feels better, yay!"

"Get off me!" Iceland pushed him off, making Denmark laugh.

England sighed with relief. Thank god this was all over. Now he can go home and not watch kids anymore. Though, it was a life changing experience. The last kid he watched over was America, and that was centuries ago. This was fun, in a way. And what Finland told him yesterday at the zoo still stuck with him. It was good advice, and he'd follow it.

England and the others watched Denmark fly into the kitchen and open the fridge. He returned with seven bottles of beer cradled in his arm, and drinking one. "Oh, I missed you." He snuggled his face on the beer bottle. Everyone gave an 'are you kidding me?' face.

England had to agree though, that long without booze must've been a nightmare.

England sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go home now. See you guy's la-"

"No England, wait!"

England turned around to Denmark's call. "What?"

"Well…thank you…you know for all you did." Denmark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, I know I was a pain. But thanks for sticking through with us and watching us! Right guys?"

"Mm."

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah…."

England smiled. "No problem, guys."

"And in return, would you like to have a few beers with us?" Denmark offered, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. England wasn't sure what to say, but Denmark twisted the bottle around in his hand, tempting him.

"Eh, why not?" England smiled, taking the bottle from Denmark's hand.

That night, they celebrated their success and how they were finally back to normal. It certainly was a ride, but they had a fun time going through it.

 _End~_

 **Author's note!**

 **This is literally the first story I've finished lol. But, I hope you all liked the ending! Our Denny is just too sweet. X3**

 **Thanks for sticking through this story. I hope you liked it. Leave a review! The title of this chapter is a song. The song is: Rain by Breaking Benjamin.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
